Petra's twin sister
by OdrayaLovesGaming2000
Summary: Ok ok lets say that Petra has a twin named Erin. (WARNING SPOILERS)
1. Chapter 1

(AN: ok lets say that Petra has a twin sister and her name is Erin.)

"Erin!" I turn on a heel to see my sister running towards me. "Hey what's the big deal Petra?" I ask, "Erin! Guess what Levi just told me he loves me!" she hugs me and fangirls. Lance Corporal Levi has always loved her and I have always been jealous. He has a thing for blondes not brunettes _like me_. "That's awesome, I'm so happy for you Petra." She pulls away and runs off, "I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!" she screams running away. "Yea have fun with that" I whisper.

**Time skip**

My forehead was covered in sweat from training. Most of the unit went out on the 57th Expedition while a few of us stayed at camp. So I took the time to get some extra training in. "I hope they come back safely" is the phrase that everyone seems to be saying. Not me, I know Petra wont die she is the most skilled out there other then Levi. I make my way down to the stream to cool off. After a few splashes of water to face, _Cl-clop cl-clop cl-clop _the sound of horse hooves echoes through the woods. "Horse hooves" I whisper. I didn't have much energy left but I ran as fast as I could back to camp. Blood, almost every person was covered in blood. There was so much blood in the carriages. However, the carriage usually carrying bodies was empty _shit. _Even Levi was soaked. The Lance Corporal dismounts his horse avoiding eye contact with anyone. _What if she didn't make it? _Levi stops next to me. He glances down at me. I pinch my eyebrows together asking 'is she ok?'. Levi walks away shaking his head.

"Oh no Petra…." I whisper, "Petra! PETRA!" I scream searching though the crowd of wounded soldiers. Panic begins to set in. _There is no way she has to be here. _My lungs begin to give out; I have to find the Corporal. The raven-haired man was walking towards his tent. Adrenaline filled my bones then I chase after him. "Corporal! CORPORAL!" I yell before he enters his tent. He looks over his shoulder at my exhausted form. "Where…. *sniff* ….is she" The Corporal turn slowly and looks into my eyes. "Come with me." He demands, "and call me Levi." I nod. _HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE SO CALM!_

**Time skip**

We made our way to the creek where I had been before the squad came back. Levi takes a seat and pats the stone. "Sit" he whispers. As ordered, I take my seat. "Now tell me, what happened." I beg. He pulls a piece of fabric out of his pocket. It looks like a piece of a uniform. _Maybe it's…no no no no._ My heart swells and my vision becomes blurry. "Petra fought hard" he begins, "but in the end" I begin to cry horrifically, "I just…couldn't… save her" Levi looks at me and whispers, "I'm sorry Erin." My sadness turns into anger. "No your not!" I scream through my tears. "You knew that she was gonna die! You knew it! She NEVER SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH YOU!" I jump off of my seat _he knew it!_ "Erin" he stands and grabs my shaking form. "Let g…go." I whimper. "Why…..why….why" I slam my fist into his chest repeatedly. Then he pulls me closer into a firm embrace. I try to escape but he doesn't let go.

"Shhhhh I know, Erin I …couldn't make it in time" his husky voice echoes through his chest. "But…But…. She coulda… you coulda." I whimper. I take a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm down. He hugs me tighter, "Levi? Why?" I lift my head to look him in the eye. "Why?" I ask again. Levi pulls his eyes shut and shakes his head. A small tear falls from his cheek to mine. I burry my face into his shoulder, "You look just like her you know." _That did it _I began to cry once more.

"That's kinda what twins are you know." I chuckle slightly. "W..we look a lot alike." Levi rests his chin atop of my head and pulls me even closer. We stand there in silence for what seemed like forever. Then he breaks the silence, "Your sleeping in my tent tonight, that's an order." I pry myself from him and nod slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi and I leave the creek and head for the stables. The barn used to be full of horses and handlers. Now it's almost completely empty. "Why did you bring me here, sir?" I ask hoping for an answer. Levi stops and points at a blond mare. I walk up to her, patting her head. I turn to Levi in the next stall over. He sat on top of a black stallion. "Well? are you gonna get on her or not?" he asks in an ignorant tone. I reach for the latch on the stall door. Before I open it I look at the nameplate on the wood. _Petra_. My eyes tear up a little as I mount the mare.

Levi has already made his way out side. The sun shining of his pale features. His black hair blowing in the wind. _God he is handsome. _My horse moves towards him, slowly. I whisper, "Corporal… why did you give me Petra's horse? And where are we going?" I look up at him and he gives me a sad smile. (AN: I know I know he doesn't normally smile) "I needed someone to take care of her and I need to show you something. " He answers. He gallops towards a large hill and I follow suit.

**Time skip**

We reach the top of the hill just as the sun starts to set. He dismounts his horse and lifts me off of my own. After we tie up the horses, Levi grabs my hand and leads me to a small stone. "I couldn't get her body back but this is all I could do." He says as monotone as ever. My legs give out I fall to the ground. _Petra I'm so sorry… that I couldn't help you._ Levi kneels down and places a daisy on top of the gravestone. Then hands me one so I can do the same. "Erin… can you ever forgive me." He whispers. "I never should have let her go on the missio-" I cut him off with a kiss and moved my hand up to his cheek. After a few seconds, I pull way.

I manage to muster up a sentence. "No more excuses...she died for Jeager not you… if its anyone's fault its his." My heart can't take it anymore. I get up and head back to my horse. Strong arms close around my waist and ebony hair falls on my shoulder. "You think you can kiss me like that and walk away, brat." He growls. My body is spun around so I'm looking at Levi. I open my mouth to speak but a pair of lips stops me. The kiss was rough and tender at the same time. We stood there until I had to breathe. "Ok... ok… I need to breathe ya know." I chuckle into his chest. "Can we go back to camp now… the sun has already set." He nods and gives me one more, _short, _kiss.


End file.
